


Fading Light

by luukia



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bottom Kuroko Tetsuya, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Future Sex since I only like to write smut, Imprisonment, M/M, Not Beta Read, Slow Build, Top Kise Ryouta, at least try to, but not now, i want to learn to plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:59:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luukia/pseuds/luukia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko was being held imprisonment by Kise. He knew what Kise wanted for him, but he couldn't give it to Kise. </p><p>Feeling is complicated and so is life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Kise-kun, please unlock the chain.” 

“Eeeeh?? I don’t wanna ! Kurokocchi will run away if I do!” 

Kuroko let out a deep sigh. His blue eyes wandered to the shackles on his feet. The metal constraint felt heavy and cold. The chains was long enough so he could go to the bathroom but sturdy enough not to break easily no matter what he tried. The bed he was laying on was comfy and smelled like the blonde sitting beside him. 

“Here comes the plane ! Open your mouth wide Kurokocchi !~” Kise said merrily as he spoon feed Kuroko the apple he cut in small pieces. Kise was being very careful with whatever he provided for Kuroko. He knew Kuroko couldn’t eat large bites so he deliberately cut the apple into tiny pieces to make it easier for Kuroko to eat. 

Reluctantly, Kuroko opened his mouth. It had been days since he was trapped in this vicinity. Five days to be exact. Five days filled with the blonde pampering him and definitely invading Kuroko’s personal space all the time. Although Kise hadn’t commit any serious crime like raping him or tortured him or asked for ransom money like any kidnapper would. Wait, wasn’t keeping Kuroko captive a serious crime? 

Kuroko imagined Kise being caught by the police for kidnapping him. The crime record would taint the blonde’s future for sure. Kise’s face would be all over the news and this time was not because of his model job. As much as Kuroko hated his current condition, he still regarded Kise as a good friend and he didn’t want to bring misfortune to his friend. 

“What did you told my parents Kise-kun ? Surely they would be worried sick by now.” 

“Ah you don’t have to worry about it ! I told them since both of us got accepted into our first choice university, we are going for a trip around Japan for indefinite time!” Kise explained proudly. It took him good three days of thinking thorough to came up for the perfect excuse for Kuroko’s parent. 

“I can’t believe they bought that.” 

“I didn’t think they would either ! But I guess since your mom is a huge fan of me, it makes whatever I said believable you know? Phew, never in my life I feel so grateful for my modelling job!” 

Another apple came to Kuroko again. He munched the fruit in silent, gazing at the blonde in front of him expressionlessly. Kuroko didn’t feel comfortable being trapped here that’s for sure. But he couldn’t hate Kise either. Maybe it was because Kuroko couldn’t feel any malice from Kise? Everything Kise did for Kuroko was genuine. Like he was taking care of his precious bunny pet. He was taking care of Kuroko like it was a normal thing to do, like he had been doing this for years. 

The extraordinary turn of event was confusing at first. Kuroko remembered he was going to the bookstore like usual. Then he met Kise , both of them decided to grab a bite on Kise demand. After lunch, somehow Kise managed to lure Kuroko into his apartment. The blonde had a good bait that for sure. He said he had met with Kuroko’s favourite author (how did Kise managed to know that Kuroko likes that author despite the only thing Kise ever read was manga, Kuroko didn’t know) and got the current best selling book with the author’s autograph on it. 

True to his word, Kise did have the autographed book. The look on Kuroko’s face was priceless. Kise sworn he saw light emanating from Kuroko. Kise offered Kuroko a drink and they chatted for a while. The next thing Kuroko remember, he was already chained to the bed. He couldn’t find his wallet nor his smartphone. He knew he was in Kise’s room because the room reeked of the blonde. What surprised him the most was the countless pictures of him plastered on the wall. Every inch of the wall was filled with pictures of Kuroko in different occasion. There was photo of him in the court, the usual stoic blue eyes filled with determination. Another picture of him sleeping in the library, the sky behind him was painted in orange, giving his body a beautiful hue of orange and yellow. How did Kise managed to get all those pictures, Kuroko didn’t know. He tried to ask the blonde but the only answer he got was,” It’s a secret ~” and a playful wink. 

The hoard of pictures of him on the wall creeped him up at first. It felt like countless shadow of him was staring at him (even though in most of the picture, Kuroko wasn’t looking at the camera). But after a couple days trapped in the same room, the pictures didn’t bother him anymore. It was amazing how fast human adapted to peculiar conditions. 

“My mother is twenty five years older than you. How can she be your fans? It should be considered as a crime.” Kuroko flatly said. 

Kise shrugged his shoulder in response and he added,”Well according to my manager, most of my fans are housewives in their 30s to 40s like your mom. It seems like my cheerful and bright demeanor appealed them. It’s like I’m the kind of child they wished to have.”

“You are certainly different from me Kise-kun. Maybe the opposite attracts. That’s why my mother so fixated on you.” 

“Just like I am attracted to you ! You are my complete opposite! Oh but not in a bad way. I mean that as in a good way. Like I’m the sun and you’re the moon. Like I’m the light and you are..my shadow..” Kise voice turned into deep growl as he carried the last sentence. 

“But I am not your shadow. Nor you are my light.” Kuroko replied in a matter of second. He noticed the slight change of tone from Kise but he choose to ignore it. At least for now. “You are my precious friend. Isn’t that good enough?”

Kise head hung lowly, the bangs covered his eyes , making Kuroko unable to read his expression. 

“It’s not good enough.” Kise started. “I told you I love you ! Of course I want us to be more than just friend ! I don’t want to be treated the same like any other! I want to be special for you! Just like you are special to me !” 

Kuroko flinched a little at the sudden increase of tone. This side of Kise scared him. This Kise was different from the usual Kise he knew. This Kise raised his voice on Kuroko and his eyes was filled with anger and pain. Kuroko didn’t like this Kise. 

A hand larger than him, reached out to touch Kuroko’s face. The smooth hand , free of scar and blemish was caressing his cheek. It was really gentle and kind. The plate was set aside. Since both of his hand was now free, Kise raised his other hand and cupped Kuroko’s face with both of his hand. Kise built was larger than Kuroko , although not as large as Murasakibara but big enough to engulfed Kuroko’s small head into his hand. 

“Am I not good enough? Is it because I can’t beat Aomine no matter how I tried?” Kise tilted his head to the side weakly. Tears was threatening to form on the corner of his slanted eyes. 

Kuroko looked into Kise’s eyes directly. His soft blue eyes was like an ocean,deep and filled with unknown mysteries. He put his hand on top of Kise’s and leaned his head to the side. 

“You know it’s not because of that. I have my own reason Kise-kun.”

“Reason that I don’t understand.” Kise replied.

“Nor do I understand.”

“Liar, Kurokocchi just afraid to hurt my feelings. You don’t want to tell me how pathetic I am to the others. That’s why I never can become your number one.” 

Kuroko frowned at that. He never liked it when Kise put himself down like this. He knew how hard Kise worked. No matter what other’s said, he knew Kise was amazing in his own way. Just like the other Generation of Miracles was. 

“You know I never think of you like that Kise-kun. Please stop saying things like that. I think you are an incredible basketball player and one of the nicest people I ever met.”

With his shoulder slumped down, Kise stood and walked through the door. Ignoring everything that Kuroko said to him. He reached for the door and glanced at Kuroko. 

“I have to go for work. I’ve prepared chicken stew for your lunch. Be good while I’m gone ‘kay Kurokocchi.” 

With that last sentence, Kise closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko fiddled with the TV remote, his face remained emotionless as usual. After switching channel for ages, he finally choose to watch a re-run of some cliché drama. He let the sound of the tv went on as he started to stretch himself. He spent most of the times lying on bed, either reading book or watching movies. The muscles joint felt stiff since it had been a long time since he did any good exercise or any huge movement beside from getting to the toilet. 

After a couple of minutes, Kuroko turned off the TV. He already watched the drama before and it was not good enough to be watched twice. He leaned his body weight into the fluffy pillows, his eyes fluttered close and he inhaled deeply, welcoming the comforting silence. It was not like he hated Kise’s usual bickering or anything, but a change of pace was always welcomed. 

Deep inside his mind, Kuroko knew if he really tried, he would be able to escape easily. Sure the chains was a hassle but he could always yell loud enough for the neighbors to notice him. He could make up an excuse that Kise’s joke had gone too far , that the chains was only a playful joke the blonde put on him. The neighbor would be wary at first but after they knew Kuroko was practically unscathed, they would eventually bought it. 

But he never done that. Even after five days in captive, Kuroko still hadn’t found his reason for staying with the blonde. He enjoyed Kise’s company for sure, but it was not love. At least he was certain it was not love. Kuroko didn’t even know what exactly love is. The only strong feeling he ever experienced was a determined feeling not to lose during a match. Basketball was the only thing in his life that could lit such fire into his emotionless mind. Every emotions he ever felt, it was always associated with basketball. Both joy and sadness, he experienced it the moment he stepped foot in the basketball court. To think he could experience other emotions outside the court was unthinkable for Kuroko. 

Despite never experienced love beforehand, Kuroko had read lots of book involving love. In almost all the book he read, love was the catalyst for every plot in the book. The feeling was said to hold a certain magic that able to move human into doing something impossible to comprehend. A man in love was like a man in drug. All his reason would fly away and replaced with feral instinct for the sake of his love. No one could ever explain love. Even if the scientist said that love was a mixture of hormones, they still couldn’t explain precisely how love works. All the paper about hormones sounded like an excuse for the scholars to make up for something they couldn’t understand. 

When you fell in love, you will know. 

The words sounded like a lie to Kuroko. How can you knew about something that you didn’t know? What if all humans could feel love, except for him? What if Kuroko was the only anomaly in this world that will never experience love? 

Kuroko rolled his body to the side, hugging the bolster tightly. He knew love could make people do strange things. He knew Kise didn’t have any strength but to surrender his sanity to love. Kuroko understand that and he never blamed Kise for it. Kuroko knew that the only thing that could relief Kise out of this madness was the three words that Kuroko couldn’t say to him. 

At least Kuroko had time before university started and he had to go back to his parent’s house or else they will freak out and possibly lead to Kise being chained in prison. Kuroko would never let that happen. As a fellow teammate in basketball, there was a strong bond between them. A different bond that he had with his lights, but it was there and strong enough not to let anything bad happened to Kise. 

Kuroko looked at the picture of him plastered on the wall. Kuroko didn’t know much anything about photography, but he knew that all of them were nicely taken. Each of the pictures had a certain appeal that Kuroko couldn’t describe. The Kuroko inside the pictures looked beautiful. It might be weird for him to think highly of himself like that, but that was what on his mind right now. He never one to boast his physical appearance but he couldn’t help himself to think otherwise of those picture. 

Feeling his body growing stiffer, Kuroko stretched himself. He didn’t want to go out of shape, which would certainly affected his basketball performance very much. He decided to do some rounds of warm up to ease his dull muscle. Moving his body felt nice, especially during the cold season like this. The room had a heater but it still feel slightly cold inside. Last time Kuroko was outside, he remembered the snow already piled up. 

After he done with his warm ups, Kuroko ushered himself to the kitchen. He remembered the chicken stew that Kise had prepared for him beforehand, and decided to heat the stew before eating it. He looked to the side and saw the rice cooker was still on. He opened it and was welcomed with small cloud formed by the warm rice inside. It only took him a few minutes before the stew started to boil and he quickly turned the stove off. Kuroko was not used to electric stove. He couldn’t see the fire so he couldn’t determine whether the heat was too hot or not. 

He chewed his food in silence, since Kise already told him to eat by himself, which means Kise would be home late. The first time Kise cooked for him, it surprised Kuroko that Kise could make something aside from instant noodles. Although his skill was not on par with Kagami, the food still tasted delicious. It was shame that Kuroko didn’t get to watch Kise cooked the chicken stew. He liked to watch the blonde worked his way in the kitchen. Since the only thing Kuroko could made was boiled egg, everything else seemed so interesting, especially the way Kise handled the knife. Kise able to chop everything so quickly, like the chef on the TV. It was amazing how he could chop the ingredients without slicing his own fingers. 

The warm food brought a feeling of content to Kuroko. He still didn’t know what to do with Kise’s attraction for him, but he decided to let it all slide for now. He enjoyed being with Kise, the blonde was strangely comforting to be with. Kise never forced Kuroko to do anything he didn’t want to, and despite all the cruel remarks Kuroko would gave to Kise, he never harbor any ill intentions toward Kise. Being with Kise, Kuroko didn’t have to force himself to talk since Kise will cover the ‘talking’ part for him. 

Someday, Kuroko would have to end this imprisonment but today was not the day. He would enjoy these moment for a longer time before he finally had to make up his mind anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand that's it. I don't want to write anything too dark. At least not now.


End file.
